My Fake Boyfriend Extra Chapters
by Lisse08
Summary: AU. Extra chapters from 'My Fake Boyfriend'. 'Keeping a secret from your classmate isn't easy, but keeping a secret from your boyfriend is even harder.' that was what Yuuri thought when things went out of control in a party.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Fake Boyfriend Extra Chapters **

**Written by: Lisse & AsakuraHannah  
**

**A/N This was set after the ending of My Fake Boyfriend.  
**

**The first part of the story is a co-written work with another author, AsakuraHannah, who's another great writer of KKM stories and of course, my bestfriend. :) She was responsible for Wolfram's conversation while I did Yuuri's part. **

**Sequel to this story also included 'Our Love Story'. **

........................

"Wolfram, C'mon…" Stealing a few more glances at the clock, Yuuri sighed. Thirty more minutes left before the party started and they are still here, in his house. Yuuri told him about this event only at the night before, and this sudden news blew off his original plan to spend the night with him, totally. Just thinking about it made anger boiled in his blood.

"If I said I'm not going, that means I'm not going! And," He shot his piercing look into the boy, causing the later to squirm, and "no negotiation." That was his final answer.

"Why not?" Yuuri nervously retorted, eyeing the clock again.

"Why do you want to go to the party so badly, anyway? Is there some girl you can lurk up in there? Wimp!"

"No way! Don't always jump to conclusion, Wolf. There isn't any pretty girl out there…" He silenced, wait, party meant the girls would be dressing up right? And all those…

Yuuri shuddered, feeling a ghostly wind gushed through his hair, sending even the hair on his hairs up. He felt a penetrating glare that was enough to burn a hole in his head. Slowly, Yuuri turned and found himself facing a wolf that looked ready to strike his prey.

"And why are you counting you fingers?" The voice as calm as the cooling breeze but knowing him, Yuuri could feel the rage burning in his insides. He instinctively looked down and realized that he had his fingers extended, subconsciously counting his finger while his brain enumerating all the names, names of pretty girls, to be specified. "Who is she??"

That proved his theory. Wolfram could never maintain his standoff manner for even a minute when it comes to testing his patience.

"No, listen to me." Yuuri shielded himself from the raining punches.

And Wolfram could never restrict his attacks on his boyfriend whenever he found slightest evidence that Yuuri was cheating on him.

"Humph." To his relief, Wolfram withdrew and leaned back against the cushion, putting on the pouting face. At least it was better to talk sense to Wolfram when he's like this. He held the blonde's slim palm into his, trying his best to drawn in as much affections into his onyx before looking into the green.

"Hideki arranged the party since two months ago..." He knew he got it when Wolfram's hand jerked slightly in his own. Suppressing his smile of victory, Yuuri continued his magic, by creating a soothing circling motion on the prince's bare hand. "I don't want to let my friend down. So, please?" He focused his attention into the emerald green, that were now trembling in slight hesitation.

Thirty seconds passed with them just staring at each other, silence echoed.

The next second, the blond averted his attention so suddenly and stuck his nose high up into the sky that Yuuri couldn't help but blinked back.

""Well, if you say so, I guess... by coming to the party I'll know whose that pretty girl you are looking after, and I'll make sure she knows you belongs to!!"

Yuuri's brows twitched at that. 'He's still going on that?'

"What does _that _mean?" Wolfram gave him a scrutinizing look, one that made his very soul jumped out from his skin. He must have noticed it. "I'm not going to let you off my hook. You're staying close to me tonight, or else I'm not going." Yuuri grimaced. Wolfram sure has a tactic of his own to tie him down too.

"What did I do?" Yuuri bashed his eyelids. Although it was not done on purpose, it made Wolfram blushes deep red instantly, mimicking a tomato. The longer Yuuri stared at it, the more he felt the need to carry out what he was having on his mind.

"You know, wolf?" Wolfram stiffened. Just the breath of Yuuri's against his neck was enough to race his heart. He drew back a little, but his wrist was caught immediately by his boyfriend.

"Wolf…"

"Yuu-Yuuri…?" To his utter surprise, Yuuri closed in nearer. He was stunned when he felt a warm hand circled around his wrist, sending tickling wave all over his body. His stomach squirmed in response. His strength to back away desert him as Yuuri leaned over and whispered a soft sensual "You're so cute…" into his ear.

"Why are you afraid?" Yuuri hushed, his voice calm but urging. His lips were inches near the blonde's reddened ears. He could sense him shaking. Chuckling, he smiled. "I thought you said you're staying close to me tonight?"

"Y-Yeah…" Wolfram stuttered. He couldn't believe it, how his strength had deserted him and was still degrading in process. His limbs felt numbed and he needed to force his words that were stuck at his throat to come out. Even his brain was badly in needed of oxygen to utilize its rationalizing skills. "B-But we're not in the party yet…" Think! THINK! "Besides…"

"Besides?"

NO!

Thump.

His back touched the soft quilt. Two black eyes were looking down upon him, an additional weight on his body. He was reverted to silence when the other boy sniffed his neck. THINK!! Some sense crawled back.

"Besides, I-I wouldn't want to stain our suits." Damn this stuttering! He closed his eyes. Yuuri had bit down his earlobe, resulting in a moan escaping his lip.

"So, you agreed to go with me?" Yuuri smirked, chewing on the tip of the reddish warm ears. It is Wolfram's most sensitive part.

"I hadn't agreed on anything…" 'He's stubborn as usual. Well, all I have to do with break it down.' Yuuri smoothly hovered his lips over to the pouting pink lips. Wolfram gazed back at him, with fiery fire burning behind them.

He knew what Yuuri was going to do, but still couldn't bring himself to halt him when Yuuri captured his mouth. Like a bomb, the sensation exploded insides. His subconscious mind, the one hunger to Yuuri's touch, responded to the kisses. It sent tingles from head to toes. Yuuri pried open the entry, entering it and making the other gagged. He couldn't slow down.

"Mpph" He struggled in futile, because he knew his body wanted him too.

"Won't you?" Yuuri's hand fumbled with his clothes, getting annoyed that the buttons won't tug, he slipped under the suit instead and brushed against the smooth silk skin. He continued to ravish the blonde's sweet mouth, intense pleasure overwrote all protests he had in his mind. Grabbing firmly at the last piece of rationality that was at the tip of his fingers, he sputtered them out before it truly slipped off.

"O-Only under a condition."

Yuuri stopped immediately. To be frank, as the tongue drew back from his mouth, Wolfram's heart was filled with emptiness suddenly but he kept this feeling hidden.

"Condition?"

"Yeah…" He straightened his tie, pretending to busy himself so that he had a reason to not look into his eyes while he was blushing. "If you want me to go, you'll have to do something for me in return…"

Yuuri smiled lightly. "Whatever you named it, I can give you more sweets… Ouch, okay, I'm kidding, don't hit me, Wolf." Rubbing on the sore spot, he laughed. "I will stay with you thorough the party, I promise I won't flirt with girls." Wolfram cut in with a phrase "And boys!" which was ignored by the boyfriend who continued his pledge of love.

"And I can take care of you for the rest of your life." That made blood flushed to Wolfram's ears. Yuuri stopped too, stuttering, not believing he had said the bold words himself too. There was an awkward silence. Both pondered on the meaning behind those words, fantasizing the unknown.

Until the cell phone rang suddenly, making them jumped. Looking at the caller ID, Yuuri picked up the cell, defeated. Wolfram looked down at his watch, which read 8.10 pm. The party had started.

He stayed silence as he listened to Yuuri's wimpy apologies.

"I'm sorry." Wolfram commented as soon as Yuuri hung up, putting up his best apologetic look.

Yuuri smiled. He reached out his hand and touched the blonde's chin. The cold hand sent shiver to his spine. Wolfram refrained himself from backing off as the ripples started spreading again in his body. He maintained a straight firm-looking gaze into the double black's.

"So, do I have your permission now?"

Wolfram averted his eyes purposely, pouting. Chuckling and unable to resist it, Yuuri kissed him softly on his lips. He savored the taste for awhile, satisfied that the blonde responded to his kisses.

"We'll do it full course when we're back." He smiled, making the other blushed straight to his ears. Wolfram got himself up from the bed. Every little movement that Wolfram did make him wanted to take him more and just forget about the party. But he can't do that, especially not after he had convinced Wolfram to go with him finally. He restrained himself, not wanting to lose it at the spot. Watching the blonde tidied up the suit, he moved up too, giving him a hand with it. After finishing, Yuuri planted another peck on his cheek.

"You know, you looked good in suit." Yuuri commented.

"Are we going or not, wimp?!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri smiled, knowing this faked anger is his way to cover up the embarrassment.

XXxxxx

The hall was decorated with fascinating hanging dance light that seemed to be the highlight of the night. Girls and boys were dancing in pairs in the dancing hall. The light flashing from red, green, yellow, blue, and repeat themselves again.

Yuuri sipped in the drink darkly, watching his blondie laughing with a friend, a classmate of theirs. Jealousy boiled in his blood. He couldn't comprehend, it was Wolfram who warned him not to get all intimate with other people, but now… there he was, with 'starry' eyes on over another guy.

Though he knew it was nothing to be jealous about, Wolfram was probably just behaving as what any friend who do. But it didn't offer him any comfort, nor could it stray his thoughts away from something like that. Wolfram was obviously very self-aware of himself around this guy named Roal. And now that he thought about it, this was not the first time he seemed to behave so.

There was once when they were walking down the corridor in school, holding hands subconsciously while running towards the rooftop, and they collided into Roal along the way. Wolfram immediately let go of their hands, though Yuuri didn't feel anything about it back then. He thought it was because Wolfram doesn't want to let others know about their relationship. His assumption proved to be wrong. Wolfram didn't make any attempt to hide their relationship. At least not as strong as Yuuri did, who hid it from his friends which even included Murata. This would mean only one thing, that Wolfram didn't want Roal to think badly of him. Why else, if not this?

Wolfram was laughing again at what Roal said.

Yuuri felt his grip on the glass tightened, his brows furrowed.

Frustrating is what he was feeling right now.

Another burst of laugh.

Yuuri settled down the glass and decided that he had enough.

"Hey, Raol."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram startled, turned over. The expression on Yuuri's face was something that he had not seen for a long time.

"Hideki wanted you to join us over there." Yuuri nodded his head back, where a group of his friends were gathering around a table, drinking.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute." Wolfram explained, although he highly doubted that it was the truth, seeing that none of them paid attention to him.

"No, let's go now." Yuuri stated.

"Now, now, why are we in such a hurry?" Raol cut across. Irritated, Yuuri hardened his gaze.

"It's just 'us'. Not 'we'." Yuuri corrected. He grabbed the blonde's arms and dragged him out from the scene.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yuuri, that is rude." As soon as he was led off towards the stairs, Wolfram slackened off the grip, furious with the decisions Yuuri made by himself. "I'm not done with the talking yet."

"Yes, you're."

"You're being unreasonable, Yuuri. I'm just talking to Raol, I…"

"You were flirting with him." Yuuri pointed out boldly.

"WHAT?" That voice managed to grab some attentions from the guests. They turned before Yuuri decided to take them further away up towards second floor. Wolfram grumbled, followed without words.

"So, tell me what's with me flirting?" Wolfram crossed his arms, eyeing his boyfriend with an 'I-don't-understand-you' look. Yuuri closed the door behind him.

"You were laughing with him, Wolf," Wolfram opened his mouth, but he was cut off as Yuuri didn't seem to be done with it, "and what about the promise of staying near with me? Didn't you say that you'd never leave me alone? Does this mean that you wouldn't mind if I go and talk to other girls?"

The words were getting at him. Wolfram didn't understand the reason behind this sudden outburst of anger, but his words were really getting at him.

"WHAT? You knew he was just a friend."

"AND that's what I'm always telling you when you accused me of--"

"WHEN did I ever accuse you?! If you're talking about that dinner with Saya, it's TOO obvious that she's inviting you out for a date and you--"

"THAT was not a date! How many times do I have to tell you it's just a discussion?"

"NOW,** you** tell me, because in my mind, I don't have any memory in which our teachers ever gave us a discussion that concerned only two people."

"Isumi couldn't make it!!" God, if someone could have egg that needed to be fried, his head would be the perfect cooking pan right now.

"SHE obviously set it up so that you two could be alone! You never saw the kind of look she had on you, do you?"

"NOW DON'T try to switch our topic, we're talking about you, not me!"

"ISN'T it the same?"

"HOW's that the same?!"

"Because if you want to accuse me of flirting with somebody, take a mirror, and look at yourself." Wolfram crossed his arms, looking at him with a calm manner as if he's done with it.

Yuuri opened his mouth big. He wasn't expecting the conversation to steer to this, or worst, to an argument.

He ruffled a hand through his hair, which was burning hot and breathed in deeply, trying not to be choked by the anger. Wolfram gave an eye at him, an eye that look 'Aren't I right?' and that pissed Yuuri even more.

At that moment, the door opened and Hideki's head popped into the heating room. Being insensitive to his surrounding, Hideki bluntly asked what they were doing. Wolfram refused to answer, but owing to the fact that he'd never let Yuuri down, he did what was the best for the situation-remained silent. Yuuri put up a fake smile behind that twisted expression and explained that it was just too noisy outside and so, they decided to have a change of the room.

"Why don't you come join us for a drink? We were wondering where you guys went."

"Ye-Yeah. I'll do that. I mean…" Yuuri eyed the green creature and quickly back to his friend. "We, we will be down in a few minute."

'After we sought this out.' The double black added silently. Hideki smiled and excused himself.

He turned to the blonde, ready for the second round. But Wolfram decided to call it off even before they started. He gave a sounded 'humph' and left the room. Gawking, Yuuri shook his head in utter defeat and went down after him. He could never understand what Wolfram was thinking sometimes.

XxxxX

Wolfram was sitting across to him and Murata beside him. The one reason why Wolfram wasn't sitting beside him was because those were the only two free seats left when they got there.

Yuuri didn't know how long he had been putting on this smile while he knew deep to his marrow that there was a pair of emerald eyes scrutinizing his acts all the time, which made him really uncomfortable. The worst of everything was the topic they were discussing about—girls.

"You know I can't stand her." Allen said. "She's annoying and…."

"So, you're just going to break her heart like that?"

"I'm not saying that I don't love her, but it'd be better if she gives me some spaces. I mean, you're all guy, right? Don't you understand my feelings?"

Yuuri was strongly nodding his head inside, but couldn't express so in reality. It'd be equal to signing up a contract of getting his throat sliced for it later by his boyfriend if he admitted it. He smiled lightly in response, neither denying nor agreeing.

"And what's your story?" When they had their face turned towards him, Yuuri nearly tumbled from his chair on his back.

"E-Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Shibuya. We want to know your girl." Hideki propped, grinning with others. "Don't you think we know nothing. You have been finding excuses to avoid going out with us when we went for the bar these few weeks. What? Did you not want leave yourself a bad reputation because of her?"

"No…" Yuuri stuttered. How he wished they could just stop.

"Leave him alone, Hideki." Murata protested. Yuuri would have kneeled before him with gratefulness if Murata had just stopped at that point, but he went on. "We all know how daring Yuuri can become when alcohol is involved."

"No, I never knew that." How he wished Wolfram would just shut his delicious mouth.

"Of course you don't. You just transferred here this sem." Another guy shot in.

"Did anyone of you still remember Shibuya's first kiss with Kotari?" Yuuri nearly choked on his own saliva. He couldn't remember when the last time his heart pounded so hard was. Why did Murata had to bring this up, now, here of all time and places?

"No, I'd _love_ to hear it." Wolfram said with a sweet smile.

"Kotari was…"

"WOAH-!" Yuuri purposely slipped his hand across the glass, making the wine-filled glass tumbled down, spilling its content all across Murata's jeans.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri apologized ceaselessly. Murata, without doubting Yuuri's sincerity, waved his hand and excused himself to the washroom. Yuuri sweated, cold and shivering as he felt a gaze that was as cold as the knife piercing through his head from the other side.

Carefully, he raised his head and caught the gaze. Feeling his hairs standing up, he smiled back uncertainly at the fake warmth smile of his boyfriend's. No one knew better behind that hidden mask other than Yuuri.

It was reading 'You're dead'.

**TBC**


End file.
